


My Little Knight

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Canon, humans and ponies, i was dared, no cross species romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: An alternate timeline of MLP - it wasn't just Celestia and Luna against Discord, but much broader than that. It was a full war with the human race of Equestrians being born of the Elements of Chaos. After the war, Equestrians and Ponies began a coexisting relationship. The Equestrian Knights are those who have formed a bond with a pony bearing the same mark as them wielding their own powerful Harmony Weapons that are unique to every person. This is a retelling of Friendship is Magic within this alternate timeline.*A dare by a friend that he left to my own devices. This is the result of that.*





	1. The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> My only constraint is I'm not allowed to kill off any of the main six or Celestia and Luna. My friend chose when I'm 75% done with the first chapter to tell me making me have to completely redo it.

Equestria used to only be populated by Ponies, Dragons, and other mythological creatures. That all changed when the Overlord, a strange entity bearing the Elements of Chaos serving under Discord, used dark magic to give life to human beings he then dubbed Equestrians. These people served as soldiers with a unique ability to adapt to situations in record time. They lacked free will to disobey the Overlord.

Celestia took action herself using magic to disguise herself as a slave. She then caused dissention in their ranks by stoking the flames of free will within all of the Equestrians she could before she was discovered. This led to those who awakened escaping across the border of war. This quickly led to the birth of The Order of Harmony, where Equestrian warriors would form magic pacts with Pony partners to unleash power far beyond what could normally be used. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna participated in the event, crowning their partners High Sun Maven and High Moon Maven. These Harmony Knights wielded weapons birthed of their pacts, known to take on many shapes and forms depending on the pair. 

The war soon ended, but that didn’t liberate all of the Equestrians. Many still desired to become dominant rulers of Equestria, claiming that their name gave them the right. Their ring leaders became known as the Lords of Disharmony. The Order of Harmony works tirelessly to protect Ponies and Equestrians from their influence.

“Sun Maven Vex, wait up!” a young boy called as the white and gold robe-wearing young man walked down the castle hallway.

“Rin, what makes you so loud this early in the morning?” Vex yawned.

“I saw the Sun Raising Ceremony! It was so awesome! Do you really do that every morning?!” Rin enthusiastically asked him.

“Well, most of the time I leave it to Celestia but she was insistent that I help her this morning.” Vex sighed with a smile.

“Wow… that means that you and Celestia always work hard to raise the moon too...” Rin grinned to himself.

“We don’t do it as often as you think we do, Rin. It’s very strenuous and expends a lot of energy.” Vex chuckled.

“Man… I can’t wait to make my pact…” Rin chuckled giddily.

“Who knows? This year might just be your year. A bird told me that allegedly we might see some high profile VIPs at the Mark Ceremony this year.” Vex smiled as he opened the door to a bed chamber.

“I’d be like Captain Arthur and Shining Armor...” Rin grinned to himself.

“Remember though; it’s your mark that dictates who your partner is, not who you want them to be.” Vex told him as he closed the door.

“Run into Rin on your way here?” Celestia smirked.

“More that he caught up to me. The kid’s got a good head on his shoulders, but man is it hard to match his energy sometimes.” Vex laughed.

“You’d have had more energy if you’d ridden on my back when I offered the opportunity after the ceremony.” Celestia teased him.

“You know how I feel about riding you.” Vex sighed flopping onto the luxurious bed hugging her.

“You know that I don’t find it demeaning or harassment since we’re partners, especially if I’m the one offering.” Celestia giggled.

“I still find it wrong… but there’s nothing wrong with falling asleep in each other’s company…” Vex told her while letting out a big yawn before drifting off to sleep.

“You really aren’t a morning person.” Celestia smiled warmly.

Elsewhere, Rin was running as fast as he could trying not to be late to drills. He’d gotten so caught up talking to Vex that he’d lost track of time. He got to the courtyard just as the late alarm rang. Clair, the silver-tongued short-tempered drill sergeant of his group, then stormed over to him.

“Rin! You didn’t show up early for pre-exercise set up!” she barked at him.

“S-Sorry ma’am…” Rin sighed.

“It’s fine. You showed hustle in getting here before you could be late for exercises. Do ten around the track before hitting the obstacle course for today.” she sighed.

“Yes ma’am!” he exclaimed before hurrying to follow orders.

After finishing all that, he grabbed one of the practice swords and went to town on one of the dummies. Spin attacks, rising slashes, comet smashes, and other such combat techniques. His blade began to glow with power as he rushed in to practice his signature finishing blow, what he’s coined the Starlight Lasso. He held his sword blade-down during his approach and swung readying his body for the spin. Usually he’d unleash a three to four hit spinning attack landing near perfectly on his feet, but this time it was different. His blade unleashed a vacuuming tornado of purple and white energy sucking in nearby boxes and barrels to be slashed apart with the dummy. The attack threw Rin off so much he landed on his behind once it’d subsided, but something was different about him. He now bore a Cutie Mark on his collar bone. 

“Rin, are you alright?!” his instructor asked hurrying to help him stand.

“Yeah… no clue what happened though…” Rin groaned dusting off his rump.

“That was a magic-imbued attack… the time of your meeting with a partner is close.” she told him pointing out his marking.

“Really?! What Vex said was right!” Rin exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

“Well, he is able to sense the potential in Equestrians and Ponies both. No doubt he sensed the fruition of your mark’s appearance in your very near future.” his instructor smiled patting his back.

“Should I seek out my partner or should I wait for the ceremony?” Rin giddily asked himself.

“Well… not everyone meets their partner at the ceremony. Sometimes they meet in passing before or even after it.” she shrugged.

Rin was allowed to leave training early that day. He wanted to show Vex very badly and hurried to where he’d usually be found at that time of day, the royal library. Unfortunately he wasn’t there, but there was a colossal stack of books in one of the aisles.

“Um… Sun Maven…? Princess Celestia…?” Rin called as the stack started shaking a bit.

There was a shout and then the stack fell on top of Rin. He managed to unbury himself and found a pony with a purple coat of fur and a purple dragon buried with him. He quickly hurried to unbury them.

“Are you okay?” Rin asked the pony.

“I’m fine… Spike just doesn’t know how to hold a stool straight.” she grumbled using magic to pick up the books.

“Well excuse me, Twilight…” the little dragon sighed.

“Oh so you’re Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia’s pupil.” Rin pieced together.

“That’s right. She’s got me studying partnership do’s and don’ts in preparation for the Mark Ceremony. I’ve of yet to hear of anything matching my talent for magic though, and from what I’ve read we’re usually able to sense when they’re nearby if they bear the mark already.” Twilight sighed.

“What do you see in your partner?” Rin asked.

“I see a powerful mage as my partner. Gender doesn’t matter to me, but what’ll be the factor in us being a power team is our natural affinity for magic and love of learning.” she smiled confidently.

“Twilight, his mark…” Spike pointed out.

“Oh he has a mark already? A soldier will more than likely wind up with a soldier Pony too.” Twilight chuckled carrying her stack off.

“No, Twilight… his… ugh, she’s gone...” Spike groaned.

“Do our marks match?” Rin asked him.

“No sense of dramatic build up, huh? Yes, they match.” Spike sighed.

“I could tell her… but I could let her find out during the Mark Ceremony…” Rin smirked.

“It is tomorrow night and Princess Celestia demanded she be there, so I guess it’ll be a welcome surprise. The Crystal Light will reveal the partners too.” Spike reasoned.

“That means no training tomorrow too…” Rin grinned.

“Soldiers only get breaks on days of events, huh?” Spike laughed.

“We get holidays off too, a week for Hearth’s Warming.” Rin informed him.

Rin spent the rest of the day playing his favorite game: what does it take to make the gate guards laugh? He managed to succeed when the branch he was hanging from unexpectedly snapped. When evening came around Rin spotted Princess Celestia flying to the Sun & Moon Pedestal to raise the moon. He decided that he’d see both ceremonies and hurried hoping he could still catch it. When he arrived though, Celestia was nowhere to be seen.

“Huh? That’s odd, it’s almost eight…” Rin observed.

“Rin. I needed to talk to you.” Celestia’s voice piped up making him whirl on his heels to find himself in her presence making him salute.

“Your Majesty.” Rin choked out.

“There’s no need to be so formal here, it’s just the two of us.” she smiled making him loosen up a bit.

“What’d you need to talk to me about?” Rin asked.

“Do you know why my sister Luna and the Moon Maven are nowhere to be seen in Canterlot?” Celestia asked him with a serious expression.

“I… sort of slept through most of my Equestria History class…” Rin admitted with a nervous smile.

“Well, the short version is that the people weren’t a fan of her affinity for darkness and didn’t give her the praise she deserved. The only one who seemed to value Luna’s shadows was her partner, the Moon Maven. He kept believing in her even after she became Nightmare Moon. She was banished to the moon for 1,000 years plunging her partner into a deep sleep encased in the Nightmare Armor born of her dark transformation. It’s been 1,000 years since then.” Celestia explained.

“That’s a long time.” Rin told her.

“Indeed. The end of her sentence is coming though. On Nightmare Night, she will return and awaken her Nightmare Knight.” Celestia warned him.

“Why tell me this?” Rin asked her.

“So Twilight doesn’t have to explain it when you go to Ponyville. After the Mark Ceremony, that will be your destination.” she replied.

“Got it.” Rin nodded.

“Now I can raise the moon without any anxieties.” Celestia smiled.

The following day Rin was full to the brim with energy. It was really going to happen. After training for four years he was finally going to have a partner to defend Equestria with. That meant graduating to Knighthood too, or at least to the rank of Squire 3rd Class. When noon came around he was called with the other candidates to get their formalwear. There Rin saw them, Captain Arthur and Shining Armor. Arthur’s dirty blonde hair matching his stubble bearing hints of a dark brown beard, his matching armor with Shining Armor. The two are known for being a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Exploits of them defending the Crystal Empire are known throughout Equestria.

Rin nervously got his uniform and hurried off. He didn’t want to risk gushing about seeing the Captains of the Guard. When eight began rolling around he changed into it. He didn’t like how formal the attire was, but he had to wear it nonetheless. With his tie straightened and his jacket semi-buttoned properly he headed to the ballroom with his footsteps making a formal clickety-clack. When he entered, the Crystal of Marks was already high above the floor emitting a rainbow of light onto the festivities. Sun Maven Vex was donning his Noble Robe, worn only during special events, but he did look dead tired sitting by Celestia on the throne.

“Sun Maven. So you really do oversee the ceremony.” Rin smiled kneeling to him and Celestia.

“I’d rather be in bed…” he yawned.

“Vex, don’t talk so frankly, you might ruin the mood.” Celestia told him.

“Too tired to be formal.” he sighed.

“Did he not get a lot of sleep last night?” Rin asked.

“He’s been working late approving and rejecting requests the past few nights. You know how it is this time of year.” Celestia answered.

“When do our marks project themselves from our bodies?” Rin asked.

“The moment both you and your partner are bathed in the light.” Vex answered.

“There she is.” Celestia smiled as Twilight Sparkle entered in a gown bearing the planets with Spike behind her wearing a tuxedo coat and red bow tie.

At that instant her Cutie Mark projected itself above her pointing ahead of her like a compass. Rin’s mark then did the same pointing at Twilight Sparkle. Rin made his way toward her as Twilight got herself some punch.

“Hi Rin.” Spike smiled.

“We meet again.” Twilight spoke sipping her punch.

“We match.” Rin grinned making her spew her punch to look.

“That’s what I tried to tell you earlier, Twilight, his mark matches your Cutie Mark.” Spike laughed.

“That doesn’t seem right, can a kid handle my magic talent?” Twilight pondered.

“Twilight, you aren’t that much older than him. Like, give or take five to six years older?” Spike pointed out.

“Come on I know I’m a bit short but I’m fourteen.” Rin frowned.

“Oh, in that case he’s only a few years younger.” Spike chuckled.

“Got any experience with magic?” Twilight asked him.

“I channeled magic for the first time the other day when I attacked a dummy, so… all of a minute’s experience?” Rin answered making her mask a laugh.

“Twilight, you’re partners whether you like it or not.” Spike scolded her.

“I know, I know… just because he isn’t what I saw doesn’t mean that we can’t be better than my ideal.” Twilight sighed with a serious expression.

“Let’s see Celestia to get the pact formed.” Spike urged them.

Rin and Twilight made their way to Vex and Celestia with Spike giving them a light nudge if they were too slow for his liking. When they arrived Celestia was beaming as Vex slumbered on a chair. Both Rin and Twilight knelt to them.

“Rin... Twilight... it’s been a long fourteen years, but you two are now kneeling before me.” Celestia giggled.

“What do you mean?” Twilight asked.

“When an Equestrian is born, Vex and I use our pact to peer into their future to divine what path they may find their true friends through. My previous partner and I did the same when Vex was born, and I saw him by my side as the next Sun Maven. We saw you and Rin kneeling before us like this when we peered into his future as an infant.” Celestia explained.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Twilight asked her.

“I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” she giggled.

“So I was accepted into knight school regardless of my written and physical exam scores because you needed me close to Twilight Sparkle… that kinda hurts my pride.” Rin sighed.

“Actually, that’s due to Captain Arthur. He saw how much effort you put into the physical exam doing all you could and gave a letter of recommendation to you, boosting your total score by twenty-five points. Twenty more than you’d have needed to pass traditionally.” she smiled.

“The captain did?!” both Twilight and Rin exclaimed.

“Contrary to rumors, he’s always looking out for trainees and future knights of Equestria.” she winked.

“How does the pact work?” Rin eagerly inquired.

“Vex, you need to wake up.” Celestia gently spoke nudging Vex making him wake rubbing his eyes.

“I wasn’t sleeping…” he yawned stretching.

“Right.” Celestia giggled.

Vex stood up and held his hand out calling forth an ivory staff bearing gold accents. At the top was an Alicorn head and wings with blue gemstone eyes. Rin marveled at an up-close look at the Sun Staff that Vex used to help Celestia raise the sun and moon.

“Everyone, please witness the first pact of the night.” Celestia announced as Vex began casting making a golden magic symbol resembling an alicorn appear beneath Rin and Twilight with a slight updraft to it.

Rin instinctively took Twilight’s hoof into his hand. A necklace bearing their mark then materialized around Rin’s neck. From the ground between them a white sword hilt began to materialize as it rose up. When the blade became visible it bore different shades of purple with Twilight’s Cutie Mark near the guard with a white gemstone in the blade by the tip. It’s fully materialized shape revealed it to be a one-handed longsword with a shorter than traditional blade. Rin took hold of the hilt and pointed it toward the ceiling making a wave of magic energy swirl around them before the circle faded away making the other guests cheer.

“So this is our Pact Weapon.” Rin grinned looking it over.

“It even came with a scabbard.” Spike told him pointing to Rin’s hip.

“Rin, you’re officially a Knight of Equestria.” Vex smiled.

“Captain Arthur and Captain Shining Armor will now present you with the Pauldron of Chivalry, marking your growth of a person and citizen of Equestria, and the Coat of Honor, marking your status as both a Knight and Defender of Equestria no matter where you may go.” Celestia beamed.

Rin then nervously turned around seeing the two captains in their formal attire approaching. On red pillows Captain Arthur carried a neatly folded black jacket and Captain Shining Armor carried the white and gold shoulder pauldron bearing the emblem of the Canterlot Knights. Rin couldn’t even speak as he graciously accepted the gifts. His knees trembled when Arthur and Shining Armor knelt as a sign of respect to their new brother in arms.

“He doesn’t know what to do.” Celestia giggled.

“No one knows what to say or do when confronted with distinguished heroes. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t fainted yet.” Vex snickered.

“I-I’ll do my best to honor the knights…” Rin managed to choke out.

After the ceremony, Rin hurried to change back into black denim pants and a white t-shirt. He took a deep breath before unfolding the jacket. Seeing the emblem of the Order of Harmony on the upper back brought a tear to his already beaming face. He put it on knowing it was custom fit to him. He then put on the pauldron, taking a few tries to realize it goes on the left shoulder. After a few deep breaths he stepped in front of the full body mirror in his room. His mom and dad would be so proud when he shows them, but recalling Celestia’s warning he wouldn’t have the time to show them. His line of thought was disturbed by knocking, and as he suspected it was Twilight Sparkle.

“Rin, I don’t have much time to explain, but we need to get to Ponyville as soon as possible.” she told him.

“I’ve already got my stuff packed.” Rin smirked.

“You might want to put shoes on then.” Spike chuckled.

Far from Canterlot, a small ways outside Ponyville in the Everfree Forest was a derelict temple. On its knees with a great sword type weapon was a suit of worn out black and light blue armor. When the moonlight shined through the hole in the ceiling… the armor twitched.


	2. Nightmare Moon & Nightmare Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Moon and the Nightmare Knight show up. Not showing Twilight's side of the Nightmare Fight because if you've seen the show you know how it goes.

It was morning when a chariot got Rin, Twilight, and Spike to Ponyville. Everypony and everyone seemed to be bustling for some kind of event. The first pony they came across was bubblegum pink with a balloon Cutie Mark.

“Excuse me, but what’s all the hubbub?” Rin asked her, to which he was answered with a loud gasp before zooming off.

“Okay…” Spike shrugged.

“Unexpected, but let’s try asking around.” Twilight suggested.

They tried around town, but everyone was too busy to even stop and listen. Eventually they wound up going to Apple Acres, where a lot of carts were coming and going. Oddly enough, it seemed like progress was completely stopped. A pony with an orange coat and yellow mane wearing a cowboy hat was staring down a masculine Equestrian man with long braided brown hair wearing a cowboy hat, blue jeans, black boots, and a white short-sleeved v-neck t-shirt.

“Ah said YOU sabotaged US!” the Equestrian barked.

“Us?! Yer the one doin’ the sabotagin’!” the pony barked back.

“Them’s fightin’ words, Apple!” he roared rolling up one sleeve.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s going on here?!” Twilight interjected.

“This apple-ruinin’ pony sabotaged my seasonal Storm Apple sale by makin’ ‘em sweet and juicy!” the Equestrian roared.

“I’m sorry, ‘Storm Apple’?” Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

“Only the most electrifying and tart variety of apple in Equestria. Literally, it’s charged with very small hints of electricity. It’s recommended to only eat a few at a time or risk getting a real bad electrically charged stomach ache that’ll have you in bed for weeks.” Rin answered.

“Darn right, and this pony had the NERVE to mess with our freshly picked crop!” the Equestrian howled.

“YER the one who done messed with our apples! We’ve got ponies claimin’ our apples made ‘em sick!”” the pony howled back.

“Whoa, whoa, let’s calm down… surely there’s an explanation to this that’ll satisfy both sides.” Twilight told them.

“Show us the batches of apples that caused the argument please.” Rin requested.

“In those there carts.” the pony told them indicating the carts with lightish yellow apples in them.

“The left are mah apples and the left are the Apple Family’s.” the Equestrian added.

“You said yours were turned sweet and juicy… hers made people sick…” Twilight restated thinking on it as Rin and Spike took an apple from each cart.

“They look virtually identical.” Spike pointed out.

“Something’s off though…” Rin pondered looking at them.

“AH KNEW IT!!!” both the pony and equestrian barked leaping into a dust cloud brawl.

“Hold it! He didn’t say anyone did anything!” Twilight called to them.

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Spike asked.

“He said he was selling Storm Apples, right?” Rin replied with another question.

“Yeah.” Spike nodded.

“Storm Apples have red stems… but these supposed Storm Apples all have light brown stems. The apples that the Apple Family said made people sick though… THEY have red stems.” Rin observed.

“So you think that maybe while conversing they mixed up the carts?” Twilight asked.

“Excuse me, Ms. Apple?” Rin asked as the brawl continued.

“Just Applejack’s fine.” she replied before getting pulled back into the brawl.

“What are the symptoms of the people who got sick?” Rin asked.

“Touchin’ metal hurts their insides, their entire body aches, they can hardly stop once they get goin’, and have a nasty case of the stutters.” Applejack answered as the equestrian got her in a headlock.

“Why, those are the symptoms of a stormy ache.” the equestrian pointed out.

“A what?” Twilight asked.

“A ‘stormy stomach ache’, caused by eating too many Storm Apples all at once. I mentioned how they give you a charged stomach ache, didn’t I? That’s the actual term for it.” Rin replied.

“Yer sayin’ we got our carts confused?” Applejack asked.

“It looks that way.” Spike shrugged.

“Explains how my Storm Apples were the opposite of what they were supposed to…” the equestrian stated thinking on it.

“Explains how my apples made the customers who buy in bulk sick…” Applejack stated thinking about it.

“So… you two can stop brawling?” Twilight asked.

“Sure thing.” they both stated dusting themselves off putting their hats back on.

“By the way, who are you three?” Applejack asked.

“I’m Twilight Sparkle, pupil of Princess Celestia. This is my partner and member of the Equestrian Knights, Rin, and this is Spike.” Twilight introduced them.

“An Equestrian Knight, huh? I reckon yer pretty good in a tussle then. You’ve got one of them fancy Pact Weapons too.” the equestrian man whistled.

“What brings ya to Ponyville? Is it the Summer Sun Festival tomorrow mornin’?” Applejack asked.

“In a way…” Twilight answered.

“By the way… who are you?” Rin asked.

“Oh right, ah’m Irvine Tucker of Tucker Elemental Apples, at yer service.” he introduced himself tipping his hat.

“Oh! That explains the exotic apple you’re selling!” Twilight gasped.

“Elemental Apples?” Spike asked.

“They’re not native to Equestria so it’s no surprise you don’t know about them, but the Tucker family has a very special license given by Princess Celestia herself to have orchards that grow them. With virtually no competition for sales due to how expensive imports are, the Tucker family made a name for itself very fast.” Twilight explained.

“They’ve only been around about a half century or so though.” Rin shrugged.

“Darn right, I’m the oldest son of ol’ Brian Tucker himself. The old man grows Frostbite Apples, Hurricane Apples, Sun Apples, and Moon Apples. Us kids were told to pick one of the others to grow on our own farms. Me n’ mah first two younger sisters got to pick first, so our baby sister Kate got saddled with Quake Apples.” Irvine chuckled.

“Ah’m always worried when Kate brings Quake Apples… if a single one hits the ground...” Applejack shuddered.

“So everyone’s getting ready for that ceremony…” Twilight stated.

“Let’s see if there’s a library in town.” Rin suggested.

“Excellent idea.” Twilight smiled.

“Can you two fix your situation without fighting?” Rin asked.

“Shoot, it was just a misunderstanding after makin’ a silly mistake. I reckon we can dust it under the rug.” Irvine smiled.

“We’ve got food to make with that mess sorted out.” Applejack nodded.

The trio went back into town looking for the library. There was a strange noise and before they knew it a blue Pegasus Pony with a rainbow mane crashed into Twilight.

“You okay!?” Rin exclaimed.

“What hit me…?” Twilight asked with swirling eyes.

“Oops. My bad. Wasn’t expecting an updraft.” the pegasus laughed helping her up.

“Ugh, I’m covered in mud now…” Twilight groaned.

“One sec.” she told her zooming to grab a rain cloud stomping on it to make a downpour dowse her.

“Rainbow Dash, the clouds need to be cleared.” a stern woman’s voice spoke.

A teenage Equestrian girl with short white hair wearing black boots, black jeans, a three-tailed blue overcoat, and rainbow earrings then walked up. She exuded an air of seriousness despite her kind expression.

“Awe I’ll get to it, after my nap though.” Rainbow giggled.

“Rainbow Dash? As in the Rainbow Dash who performed the first ever Sonic Rainboom?” Twilight asked.

“That’s me.” she answered lounging on a cloud.

“Yet she can’t keep the sky clear for one day.” the equestrian sighed.

“Ha, I could clear it in ten seconds flat.” she scoffed.

“Do it then.” the equestrian ordered.

“I said after my nap.” she yawned.

“This is the Pegasus responsible for the Sonic Rainboom? What a lazy pony… guess it really was a fluke.” Rin sighed.

“WHAT… did you just say…?” Rainbow growled.

“You heard him. A fluke. There’s no way a lazy pony like you could have pulled off the Sonic Rainboom.” Twilight smirked catching on to Rin’s game.

“Oh YEAH?!” she roared.

“Yeah.” Rin grinned.

Rainbow then took off zooming cloud to cloud plowing through them, bucking them, and chopping them. Rin and Twilight’s jaws dropped at the display as she descended landing by the teenager.

“Told ya. Ten seconds flat. Who’s a lazy pony now?” Rainbow huffed.

“Yeah, I can believe she did the rainboom now.” Rin snickered.

“Sucker!” Spike laughed.

“What?!” she exclaimed.

“They played you like a fiddle, Dash… and the sky’s clear now so you’re free to nap as you like.” the equestrian smiled.

“Ooh, you guys... if you wanted to see me be awesome you didn’t have to taunt me.” Rainbow smirked.

“Well, we gotta run. It was awesome seeing you take out those clouds.” Twilight smiled.

The trio then hurried to what they hoped would be the library. The inside was beautifully decorated. Banners, ribbons, statues, all wonderfully arranged in a symmetrical pattern. Doing the decorating was a Unicorn Pony with a white coat and purple mane. 

“She’s gorgeous…” Spike gasped.

“She’s definitely got taste for decorating.” Rin observed.

“My WORD!” the pony gasped.

“Um… is something wrong?” Twilight asked.

“Not with me, but you! Look at your mane and tail!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, I was going to brush it later…” Twilight told her.

“Unacceptable! All of you come with me now!” she ordered.

She then took the trio to her home where she gave Twilight a complete makeover as they were introduced to her. Rin and Spike enjoyed themselves trying not to die of laughter seeing Twilight in so many outfits. The pony’s name was Rarity and evidently she was a fashionista. 

“A real Equestrian Knight… oh, your jacket is as fabulous as I’d heard! Was it really designed by Seamless Dancer?!” Rarity asked Rin.

“Yes? I don’t know for sure…” he nervously chuckled.

“It’d be symmetrically perfect if you had a match for your pauldron though… I’ll tell you what, I’ll see if Fire Iron is willing to forge a replica for your other shoulder.” Rarity smiled.

“That’s very kind of you.” Rin told her.

“Oh think nothing of it, dear. Most equestrians around here get treated like dirt save for a few exceptions. I, for one, see equestrians as equals to us ponies. If I’m respected then I shall gladly return the favor, as it should be.” she giggled.

“Rarity, I’m back!” a girl’s voice spoke.

The equestrian female that entered had long black hair styled similarly to Rarity’s mane. She wore black heels showing some of her feet, black slacks, a purple button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, and a light grey beret. In her arms were rolls of fabric and other various sewing supplies.

“Elizabeth, darling, we have guests.” Rarity greeted her.

“Oh my, if I’d known I’d have made tea.” she gasped.

“We don’t mean to impose, really.” Twilight nervously smiled.

“Nonsense, if someone or somepony needs our help we’ll gladly do all we can for them.” Elizabeth told her.

“Elizabeth, Rin here is an Equestrian Knight at just fourteen. That means he holds the record for the youngest in Equestrian History.” Rarity smiled.

“Really?” Rin asked.

“The youngest before you was sixteen years old held by the Captain of the Equestrian Knights himself, Captain Basch Arthur.” Elizabeth answered.

“You two know your stuff.” Twilight complimented them.

“Oh darling, have you seen the attire the Equestrian Knights wear? Oh, it’s so lovely and woven from only the finest in defensive fabrics. You won’t find armor like it in all of Equestria.” Elizabeth sighed with a romantic smile.

“Not even the sharpest of blades will have an easy time against those coats…” Rarity snorted.

“A true shame that the materials for it are extremely expensive just to make even one.” both sighed in defeat.

“Say, do you know where the library is?” Rin asked.

“The library? We passed it on the way here. It’s the large tree house, can’t miss it.” Rarity replied.

“Oh. Well, we really need to get there, so, thank you for your hospitality and help cleaning my mane and tail.” Twilight smiled.

The trio quickly started making their way there when a soothing toon distracted them. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane was conducting a bird chorus. She had to tell one bird their tune was a bit off though.

“Wow… they sound beautiful.” Twilight complimented her.

“Thank you…” the mare softly smiled.

“I’m Twilight Sparkle, this is Equestrian Knight Rin, and this is Spike.” Twilight introduced the group.

“A baby dragon?!” the mare exclaimed tackling Spike.

“Y-Yes…?” the little dragon nervously responded.

“I’ve never actually seen one. I’m Fluttershy.” the mare smiled.

“Well… let’s have Spike handle her and get to the library.” Twilight suggested to which Rin gave a thumbs up.

“Wait up!” Spike cried hurrying after them with Fluttershy asking questions the whole way.

When they arrived at the library it was pitch black. Rin felt around in the dark for the switch. His hand found what felt like a handle… a lever? A switch maybe? It had a spiral feel to it. 

“Rin, if you value your hand... let go.” Twilight growled.

“Sorry…” he nervously chuckled releasing what he had a hold of.

All of a sudden the lights came on and everyone in town, equestrian and pony, was there. The pink mare then came prancing up to Twilight.

“Did we surprise you?! Did we?! Did we?! I didn’t recognize you, which means you’re new, because I know everypony and everybody! I recognized the mark on his jacket, which was why I gasped, because we don’t have a single Equestrian Knight in Ponyville! I had to throw a welcome party for you!” the mare exploded from her mouth.

“Um… and you are…?” Rin asked with a nervous smile.

“Oh! I’m Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet ya!” she giggled.

“Hold it, you said there isn’t a single Equestrian Knight in Ponyville? Not one?” Twilight asked.

“Yep, but we’ve been fine without them so far! Let’s party!” Pinkie cheered as the equestrian who was with Rainbow Dash approached.

“I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I’m Karla.” she introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, formally.” Rin smiled shaking her hand.

Much to Twilight’s chagrin, the party last well into the night. Rin used the chaos to sneak a book that stood out to him to Twilight’s room. She did question why he had on funny-looking sunglasses and flower necklaces though.

“The Elements of Harmony… Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and the elusive sixth. These were used to seal Nightmare Moon away.” Twilight read aloud.

“Does it mention any Equestrians?” Rin asked.

“Nope, just the princess. Wait, no, it also details the first High Sun Maven. He was almost four times the High Moon Maven’s age! High Sun Maven Osmond, 70, was one of the Overlord’s generals before Celestia gave him free will. It says here that despite being old, he was extremely talented at magic. It’s because of his magic that he was able to keep the Nightmare Knight from interfering with Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon’s final showdown.” she responded reading the pages.

“Wow, so an old geezer held off a guy who could slice giant boulders in half with a single swing of his sword.” Rin stated.

“The books exaggerated the strength of the Nightmare Knight. Yes, he is documented to be stronger than any known Equestrian, but surely he couldn’t really be strong enough to pierce a dragon’s scales without trying. That’s just absurdly strong.” Twilight giggled. 

“Who knows? It did say he was fused with Nightmare Moon’s dark magic after all. He could be stronger than the books say for all that we know.” Rin smirked.

“Everypony knows that equestrians are only as good as their bond with their partner. Obviously Osmond had a much closer bond to Celestia than the Nightmare Knight and Nightmare Moon.” Twilight told him.

“Firstly, that’s a very demeaning thing to say. Secondly, every equestrian is different so the bond only factors into the weapon.” Rin growled.

“Sorry, that was very insensitive of me to say.” Twilight sighed as Spike entered.

“Everyone’s headed for City Hall.” he told them.

“It’s already time to raise the sun?!” Twilight exclaimed.

The trio hurried to City Hall to see Celestia. They waited, but instead a dark mist rose. In a flash, Nightmare Moon had materialized!

“Greetings, my mortified subjects!” she cackled.

“Who are you?! What have you done with Princess Celestia?! Seize her!” the mayor demanded to know as guards charged her only to be knocked down without trouble.

“Do you know who I am, peasants?! I am Nightmare Moon! Your sole ruler!” Nightmare Moon roared at them.

“You’re not going to get away with this, Nightmare Moon!” Twilight told her.

“That’s such a cliche line…” Rin groaned.

“Keep her busy, I’m going to find out where the Elements of Harmony are.” Twilight told Rin as she left with five mares behind her.

“How do you expect me to do that?!” Rin exclaimed as Nightmare Moon blew open the roof leaving through it.

Rin followed her outside seeing her aim an attack at the library. Thinking fast he grabbed a rock and lobbed it at her smacking the side of her head. She landed to steady herself and then growled at Rin.

“You, an equestrian, dare raise a hand to your ruler?” she growled.

“Y-Yeah… got a problem with that?” Rin nervously mouthed off drawing his sword.

“You put on a tough guy facade, but I can see and smell the terror about you. You’re outright terrified of me aren’t you?” she cackled sadistically while taking a few steps toward him.

“It’s fine ta be afraid, it ain’t fine to run from what you’re afraid of.” Irvine’s voice mouthed off as he zoomed by Rin and slammed Nightmare Moon’s jaw with an uppercut knocking her back into a cart of hay.

“Did I just get hit… by a country bumpkin… and an equestrian on top of that?!” she roared using magic to explode the hay and cart debris around her.

“Well it wasn’t the air, sweetheart.” Irvine growled spitting a loogie to the side as he cracked his knuckles.

“Oh… violence is simply uncouth…” Elizabeth groaned holding a folding chair as she trembles behind Rin with Karla by her wielding a katana.

“Yet to defend Ponyville we’ll give all we’ve got.” Karla growled drawing her blade.

“How dare you… I’LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!” Nightmare Moon roared when the clank of armor made her stop as she readied to charge.

Rin gulped slowly looking past Nightmare Moon. Irvine hardened his stance as a single sweat drop went down his face. Elizabeth gasped in horror as the equestrian took a step back. From the Everfree Forest walked the Nightmare Knight with his sword in hand and a flowing blue cape added to his armor. Nightmare Moon grinned wide as he stopped after reaching her side.

“There you are, my knight in shadow-covered armor.” she cackled.

“Who’s that…?” Irvine asked Rin.

“The Nightmare Knight… partner of Nightmare Moon…” Rin answered shaking a bit.

“Here are your orders, my knight. Destroy them all… I have some little ponies to deal with.” Nightmare Moon told the knight before turning to a cloud of smoke entering the Everfree Forest.

“His armor is so drab…” Elizabeth groaned.

“Well it goes without saying that 1,000 years without any kind of maintenance hasn’t been too kind to it.” Rin told her.

“Here he comes!” Irvine exclaimed as the Nightmare Knight simply kicked off from his position flying at them slamming his sword on the ground making a crater knocking them separate ways. 

“He’s no joke!” Karla exclaimed.

The knight then moved quick attacking each with extreme precision forcing dodges that made openings for continuous attacks. Rin charged from behind when the knight cleaved Elizabeth’s chair in half. He quickly whirled clashing blades with Rin as his cape knocked Elizabeth flying for Irvine to catch making an Irvine-shaped dent in a building as a result.

“You okay?” Irvine asked her.

“Me?! What about you?!” she exclaimed as a line of blood came down his face.

“Ah won’t lie, ma’am. That hurt like no other… but you didn’t get hurt past gettin’ hit by that cape of his. Ah appreciate ya standing up with us, but you can’t fight. So in the interest of your safety, look out for mah hat.” he smiled getting himself out of the wall putting his hat on her making her sink to her knees.

Irvine then rushed in to help Rin as the Nightmare Knight started to overpower him. He tackled the knight to the side as Karla charged making Irvine back off so she can slash it sending sparks flying with each hit she landed. He grabbed her by the face lifting her charging dark energy into his hand. Karla couldn’t break his grip making her start to get frantic. Rin slashed his arm making him let go just in time for a dark fireball to miss Karla’s face firing into the night sky exploding as Irvine kicked the knight through a house into Ponyville Square. 

“You’re that strong?!” Rin asked Irvine noticing Applejack’s Cutie Mark appear on his right bicep.

Irvine charged the Nightmare Knight as his hands and forearms began glowing with orange light. He leapt up bringing his fist down on his face launching several hard punches that staggered the knight as black and orange gauntlets finally materialized on his arms with his uppercut knocking the knight into the park.

“These are new.” Irvine observed.

“Irvine, you’ve got a Partner Weapon!” Rin exclaimed running to him.

“So that’s what this intense adrenaline rush is…” he smirked.

“Karla… we should flee… we can’t win this… yes we can hit hard but he’s just too strong...” Elizabeth cried.

“Not on your life. Ponyville is our home. I wouldn’t abandon it or the ponies and equestrians in it if I have to give my life!” Karla roared charging as Rainbow Dash’s Cutie Mark appeared on the side of her neck.

She sped up immensely until she flashed past the knight making energy slashes of every color of the rainbow slam into him sending him spinning through a tree into the lake. After a second he burst out with a pillar of black flames behind him. He stood with the visor of his helmet visibly cracked and parts of his armor now with knicks and small cuts in it.

“Damage? We can do this!” Rin exclaimed.

At that moment the Nightmare Knight’s blade coated itself in black flames. He then swung hard sending a wall of the flames at them knocking them into buildings. He started walking toward Rin, who could hardly move, when a bolt of electricity hit him making him visibly roar in agony. Breathing heavily he looked to the right seeing Elizabeth holding a fashionable staff bearing a gemstone in the tip with Rarity’s Cutie Mark emblazoned as a design on her shirt. 

“You stay away from my friends you brute!” she roared blasting him with another bolt making him roar even more as the sun started to rise.

“The sun…?” Rin groaned managing to pull himself out of the building.

“Did those ponies do it?” Elizabeth asked as the bolt of electricity subsided making the knight fall to one knee using his sword to stay standing breathing heavily.

The sunlight shined off his armor making him look to the sky. It’d been 1,000 years since he’d been embraced by that light. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna then descended to everyone’s shock. All of once his armor began to fade into mist showing the equestrian beneath. He was a young man with extremely long dark brown hair, pale skin, and amber eyes dressed in worn out black boots, combat pants, a tight black dive suit acting as his shirt, and black gloves to grip his blade. Nightmare Moon’s Cutie Mark was emblazoned on his exposed left shoulder, but the sunlight made it slowly shift back to Luna’s Cutie Mark. His sword then began to shrink to a reasonable size for a great sword shifting colors from black and light blue to black, grey, and purple. The final touch was the end of the blade now resembling a wing.

“Welcome back to us… High Moon Maven Artorius.” Celestia smiled warmly.

Luna looked conflicted standing there and looked to Celestia for a hint. She nodded and Luna almost barreled Artorius over when she hugged him. He hugged her tightly as she started crying.

“I’m sorry I made you do all those things… even to this day you still obeyed my selfish commands without question…” Luna sobbed.

“You’re my friend, Luna. I knew you’d snap out of it and never gave up on you. That’s why I obeyed without even questioning what you had me do to the people.” he told her soothingly stroking her back.

“Rin. Well done keeping him away from my sister so Twilight and her new friends could save Luna from herself.” Celestia smiled.

“I couldn’t have done it without friends of my own.” he beamed as Irvine helped him stand up.

“Indeed. Twilight Sparkle who didn’t see the need for friends, and Rin who just didn’t know how to make them… I think I truly see why you two were paired together now.” Celestia giggled.

“So, if ya don’t mind me askin’... if he’s over 1,000 years old how come he looks so young?” Irvine asked.

“My magic must have halted his internal clock knowing I’d want him by my side when I was sealed away. So it’s likely he’ll still be my partner for another 80 years.” Luna answered.

“Wow, that means he’s physically only twenty or so!” Elizabeth gasped.

“Eighteen, actually.” Artorius chuckled.

A few days later an award ceremony was held in Canterlot for the brave ponies and equestrians who protected Ponyville from Nightmare Moon. Rin and Twilight’s new friends save Rarity and Elizabeth who regularly measure themselves had to be measured for their garments, which they found amusing. 

“Ponies and equestrians, we are gathered here today to honor the bravery of the ponies and equestrians who saved Ponyville and returned my sister Princess Luna to her senses. In the process, we have received three new pairs. The pair of Irvine Tucker and Applejack, the pair of Karla Flow and Rainbow Dash, and the pair of Elizabeth Coin and Rarity. These three shall be honorarily inducted into the Equestrian Knights and each be presented both the Coat of Honor and the Pauldron of Chivalry.” Celestia announced.

“Fancy coat.” Irvine commented.

“These are the best in protective clothing.” Elizabeth giggled.

“I’ll take good care of it.” Karla smiled.

“These knights shall be assigned to protect Ponyville from today forward. This means starting today, every city and town in Equestria has at least one Equestrian Knight stationed in it.” Celestia smiled as the crowd cheered.

“Um… princess… I’d like to request that Rin and I be… stationed in Ponyville too.” Twilight nervously asked her.

“You wouldn’t rather come back?” Celestia raised an eyebrow.

“Well… I learned that friendship is really important. I was hoping… maybe we could be stationed in Ponyville?” Twilight responded.

“Alright. Twilight Sparkle, you’re to remain in Ponyville to learn more about the wonders of friendship. You’re to report to me your findings.” she smiled.

“Ah guess that means we’ll be seein’ each other around more often. Not sure what the duties of a knight are, but I’ll try.” Irvine smiled.

“So exciting…” Elizabeth giggled.

“Doesn’t this mean you’ll have to move closer to Ponyville, Irvine?” Karla asked him.

“Apple fritters…” he groaned hiding his eyes with his hat.


	3. The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Pie comes across someone she can't get to laugh or even smile. She's not going to take that lying down.

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie was going around making people laugh as usual. If there’s one thing Pinkie will notice faster than someone she doesn’t know, it’s someone not laughing at her gags and jokes. A teenage equestrian with short perfectly straight grey hair wearing dark grey shoes, grey jeans, and a black hoodie was walking away from her performance in the square. 

“He really looked like he could use a laugh.” Pinkie thought to herself bouncing after him.

Right when she bounced over him she whipped out a full one-pony band set and began playing dancing back and forth. He growled turning around to walk the other way. She ditched the instruments bouncing over him again slipping on a magician coat extending her hoof to him.

“Put ‘er there!” she smiled and he yanked her hoof appearing to rip it off.

“AGH!!! MY HOOOOOOF!!!” Pinkie cried falling on her back haunches.

“Really…? The fake hoof in the sleeve...? Oldest gag in the book… Try innovating for the best laughs.” he scoffed bonking her with the fake hoof before grumpily walking off.

“Hmph, a tough egg to crack huh? Just you wait… I’ll make you laugh yet!” she called after him.

“What are you shouting about, PInkie?” Twilight asked as she approached.

“I’ve everypony and everybody in Ponyville laugh… except for HIM that is…” Pinkie growled.

“Who is that?” Twilight asked.

“Luke Stitches… someone from Canterlot said that he used to laugh all the time as a little kid, but after something happened at home he hasn’t even smiled once.” Pinkie explained.

“Stitches… that last name sounds familiar.” Twilight mumbled thinking about it.

“I’m gonna make him laugh… my pride as a comedian depends on it! I Pinkie Swear to make him laugh!” she roared making some of the ponies and equestrians gasp.

“Uh… is that bad…?” Twilight asked.

“When Pinkie Pie makes a Pinkie Swear… it means she’ll go to any length to accomplish what she sets out to do. If that boy values his sanity he’ll laugh, even if it’s a fake one…” a pony whispered to her.

“Uh-huh… just don’t go too overboard, Pinkie.” Twilight told the mare.

“To this day I’ve kept every Pinkie Swear and Pinkie Promise I’ve ever made, I refuse to let this be the one that tarnishes my record.” she spoke before zooming off.

“I know I’ve heard his last name before… Stitches… Stitches… Stitches...” Twilight kept repeating to herself trotting back to the library.

Pinkie spotted Luke walking back from getting lunch and plotted her next gag. She zoomed in to do it when she fell into a pitfall trap. She hopped out and the pony responsible smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry… I was gonna fill it back up after my break.” the pony nervously chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Pinkie told him before bouncing after Luke.

Pinkie continued trying to make him laugh, but many of her attempts were thwarted by the environment. Any successful attempt to get his attention only seemed to agitate him though. Pinkie didn’t lose heart and kept trying. Her last ditch attempt that evening to make him laugh was right in front of his door. He looked down putting his hands on his face and started trembling. Did she finally do it? Was he going to laugh?

“Pinkie Pie… LEAVE… ME… ALONE!!!” he yelled making her mane go straight as he went inside slamming the door behind him locking it.

“I just wanted to you to laugh…” she whimpered walking off. 

At the library Twilight was going through every book, but didn’t seem to find anything. It was really bothering her because it was on the tip of her tongue. Rin and Spike then entered the library after getting some takeout for dinner.

“Whoa, it’s like a hurricane came through here.” Rin observed.

“No, that’s just Twilight’s bad reading habit. She’ll put them back where they belong after she finishes, eventually.” Spike sighed.

“Does the last name ‘Stitches’ mean anything to you two?” Twilight asked them.

“Nope.” Spike answered.

“You’re kidding right? The equestrian Dentist-slash-Doctor in Canterlot, Dr. Johnny Stitches? The guy whose tagline was ‘Come to me for your medical needs, my treatments will have you in stitches’? He was the practitioner everyone and everypony in Canterlot wanted to check them out when something was wrong because he doesn’t charge you an arm and a leg.” Rin told her.

“Yes! That’s why the name was familiar! I think the son of that doctor is here in Ponyville! What could be keeping him from laughing at Pinkie’s jokes though…? His father seemed to have a sense of humor if his tagline is anything to go by…” Twilight pondered.

“Someone who won’t laugh at Pinkie’s jokes or gags? That won’t end well.” Spike stated.

“Well maybe we can ask him what’s wrong tomorrow.” Rin suggested.

“Excellent idea. It’s better to ask than to wonder.” Twilight nodded.

The next day they headed over to Luke’s house. Who should be setting up a gag but Pinkie Pie. In fact, her mane and tail were a bigger mess than usual with split ends here and there… as if she didn’t go home last night.

“Pinkie, what are you doing?” Twilight asked.

“Simple, that rope triggers the bouncy ball which will land in the cup making the tea kettle spew steam heating up the iron to pop the balloon  knocking over the match to ignite the cannon and fire me straight into the tree… if he doesn’t laugh at THAT…” Pinkie hysterically giggled.

“Pinkie, self-jeopardizing jokes aren’t the answer… plus you look bushed, and you shouldn’t be pulling gags like that when you need sleep. We’re here to get to the bottom of why he won’t laugh, so go lie down at home while we ask him some questions.” Twilight told her.

“Okay…” she sighed wobbily bouncing off.

Twilight then knocked on the door. Luke opened the door with bags under his eyes. He looked like he could use some sleep himself.

“Is she gone…?” he asked.

“We sent her home to get some sleep.” Twilight answered.

“Good, I was afraid I was going to have to sabotage it so she didn’t hurt herself for the sake of a laugh.” Luke sighed.

“Was she at it all night?” Spike asked.

“Oh yeah… couldn’t sleep a wink because of it.” he yawned.

“We wanted to know, are you in any way related to Dr. Johnny Stitches?” Rin asked.

“He’s my old man…” Luke sighed looking guilty of something.

“We wanted to ask, for both Pinkie’s sanity and your privacy, if there was some reason you refuse to laugh?” Twilight asked him.

“I don’t usually tell people that story, but if it’ll get that mare to lay off… come on in.” Luke sighed opening the door gesturing with his arm.

They got situated in the living room ready to listen. Luke sat on the loveseat and let out a heavy sighed.

“So, yeah I used to live in Canterlot with my old man. Mom was a member of a travelling all-women circus, so she was always away from home but always found time to write. Dad was… a very serious man that didn’t think fun was a necessary aspect of life. Anything I did to try and make him laugh he’d say was a waste of time I could be spending being productive with books and course training.” Luke explained.

“So you were quite the jester as a little kid.” Twilight smiled.

“Kind of like Pinkie Pie now, all I wanted to do was see my dad smile and laugh at my jokes the way he does when mom tells a good one. He didn’t even crack a smirk at any of mine.” he continued.

“So why can’t you laugh now?” Rin asked.

“When I was ten… dad said he was scheduling me for junior medical school, to try and make me take over the family business. We argued… and… I said I was running away. Dad said the cruelest thing you could ever say to a kid. ‘Go ahead then, but I won’t be here when you come crawling back after seeing the cruelty of the world’.” Luke answered fighting back a tear.

“That’s too cruel…” Twilight gasped.

“Sure enough, just like he said… I went to say I was sorry… he wasn’t there. The offices didn’t have any medical equipment. The residence section was completely vacant… even my room. I asked around, but no one knew where he’d gone.” Luke choked out.

“So you came to Ponyville and you’ve been here ever since...” Rin pieced together.

“You lost your smile and your laugh because you realized you said something you didn’t mean to…?” Twilight asked, and he just nodded.

They left trying to process their newfound information. Who should be there but Pinkie Pie, who looked ready to start bawling. She must have listened in on the story.

“Luke… he never... got to say sorry… to his dad…” she hiccupped.

“Um… Pinkie…” Twilight tried to console her.

“I know how to make him laugh now!” she gasped before zooming off.

“Oh, uh… okay... “ Twilight nervously smiled.

“Think we should see what she’s planning?” Rin asked.

“Yeah. I don’t want her to attempt to help him and accidentally make it worse.” Twilight nodded.

They eventually found Pinkie had looked through the record of Ponyville residence. She had a big grin on her face, but seemed stuck in place. Twilight poked her making her bounce all over the room like a bouncy ball landing in Twilight’s arms.

“I can’t believe they haven’t run into each other all these years! Both Dr. Stitches and Luke live in Ponyville!” Pinkie explained joyously.

“That’s nice to know.” Rin smiled.

“Only one thing to do then. We’ll tell him about it and see what happens.” Twilight stated.

The group made their way back to Luke’s house. He looked very unhappy to see Pinkie when he opened the door.

“What do you want…?” he asked.

“We found out where your dad went!” Pinkie exclaimed making him go wide eyed slamming the door.

“Pinkie. You should have given him a little warning first.” Twilight told her.

“Sorry. Luke, your dad is here in Ponyville. Don’t you want to go see him?” Pinkie asked him through the door.

“I… wouldn’t know what to say…” he replied quietly.

“You could start with ‘I’m sorry’.” Twilight suggested.

“What do you say? Let’s go see him.” Pinkie asked.

Luke opened the door trembling a bit and just nodded. Pinkie led the way to the far edge of Ponyville to a gravel pathway. The path went a ways out of town and up a hill where a two-story house was built. The fence around the yard had a plaque with “Dr. Stitches” on it, this was the right place. The house itself was a golden brown color with a black roof. Pinkie gave Luke a little nudge as Rin opened the gate for him. Luke took a deep breath and walked up the concrete walkway and ascending the three steps before the door. He took a few deep breathes before ringing the doorbell. His knees were shaking, his heart was pounding, and his body was trembling with anxiety over what he might say.

After a few minutes of waiting the door began to creak open. Standing there was a tall man with greying black hair and pale skin. He wore black dress shoes, dark brown khakis, a white button-up shirt, a black vest, a red tie, and a doctor’s coat. Luke couldn’t ever mistake the cold analyzing gaze he was given by this man… this was his father, no doubt about it. To his shock though, his gaze softened upon seeing him.

“Luke... It’s been six years.” he spoke in a deep but soft voice.

“Hi dad.” Luke managed to choke out.

“Well, come in. Bring your friends with you.” he told him.

The group entered and followed Luke’s father into the living room. There were plenty of seats to accommodate both ponies and equestrians. There was a hint of mint in the air.

“I’d heard you worked part time for the mail service in Ponyville… but I was too afraid to come see you, not after what I’d said to you. I was afraid you had come to resent me after just leaving you in Canterlot like that. How could I ever ask for your forgiveness?” he told Luke.

“For the first year, yeah… I hated you… but when I looked back, I was completely disrespectful to you. All you ever did was try to set me on the path to a good life. I became terrified of… reuniting… what you’d say, what you’d do...” Luke sighed.

“Your hair has turned grey, I see… and you’ve chosen darker clothing. You’re like your mother.” his father observed.

“How?” Luke asked him.

“When your mother felt depressed or sad her naturally vibrant pink hair would turn grey and lose its volume and bounciness. In fact, her clothes would also lose their natural color.” he answered.

“So his clothes aren’t actually dark, they just lost their color?” Pinkie asked.

“Reminds me of your mane and tail.” Twilight told her.

“Dad… I… I’ve wanted to see you… for so long… I missed you so much… I wanted to say sorry… for all of it.” Luke sniffled tearing up.

“I’m the one who needs to apologize.” his father sighed shedding a tear.

“I think we should give them some privacy.” Rin suggested.

“Brilliant idea.” Twilight nodded.

The next day, Pinkie spotted Luke walking. His complexion was noticeably healthier and his hair was messier with slight hints of red to it. His pants were an extremely faded blue, his hoodie was a ghostly pale pink, and his shoes were the same shade. He didn’t seem very grumpy either. In fact, the bags under his eyes were completely gone! Pinkie hurried to make an attempt to make him laugh, but ironically slid on a banana peel making her crash into a box of cheese.

“My joke wasn’t even going to be half as cheesy…” she moped, and Luke started to tremble as he looked at his feet.

He balled his fists shaking more. Pinkie was afraid he was going to explode on her again and hid under the box. It started as a snicker… then grew to a chuckle… and kept growing until Luke was outright bursting with laughter. His hair brightened to a vibrant red becoming a total mess, his jeans darkened to a navy blue as his shoes and hoodie both became a dark red. Pinkie kept her Pinkie Swear, just like she said she would.

“He laughed!” Pinkie cheered leaping for joy.

“Incidental humor and witty puns are his weakness.” Luke’s father chuckled as he approached with Twilight and Rin.

At that moment a bright light shined from Luke as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Pinkie Pie’s Cutie Mark then appeared on the back of his left hand. Was his inability to laugh hiding his potential to be a partner the entire time? At that moment Spike coughed up a scroll for Twilight.

“To my dearest student Twilight Sparkle, I felt I should inform you that for every bearer of an Element of Harmony there will be a corresponding partner to help unleash their full power when it’s needed. Your Teacher, Princess Celestia.” Twilight read.

“So… the only one left is Fluttershy’s Element of Kindness?” Rin asked.

“It looks that way since Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack already had their partners revealed on Nightmare Night when we rescued Princess Luna. ” Twilight answered.

“Well. One thing’s for certain. We’ve all got a lot to learn about friendship. Our pacts might be the best way to learn too.” Rin smiled.

“Maybe so. If we can’t get along we won’t exactly be harmonious if we’re ever needed to act as a team.” Twilight giggled.


End file.
